


Twister trouble

by ClaraOswin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Crush, Destiel - Freeform, Dry Humping, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraOswin/pseuds/ClaraOswin
Summary: Playing twister sucks. Until you fall on top of your crush and touch their entire body with yours.





	Twister trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy and romantic destiel.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue.

Cas hates playing twister.

Like being a teenager wasn't hard enough already that now he had to play that stupid game with his best friend as well. 

Cas has known his best friend and neighbour Dean Winchester since they were in diapers. But it was recently that he discovered his feelings for that green eyed idiot. 

Dean and Cas spent too much time with each other but now Cas couldn't take it anymore. He hated being just a friend to the sexy son of a bitch. 

Dean fuckin' Winchester was insane. He was just unbelievable. That son of a bitch was too perfect to look at, those green eyes, that pout, those freckles. _Cas can swear that there are 273 freckles on Dean's face, he counted them while Dean was sleeping when they had that sleepover last summer._

It's not creepy okay. He was just curious.

Anyway, that was then but now things are different. Cas didn't even realize when his curiosity turned into a cheesy romantic angsty one-sided love story.

Well it was one sided right? Dean was straight as fuck. 

Cas was okay with it, he has accepted that he could never have something as beautiful, as precious, as nice as his soul mate Dean. But that son of a bitch made it harder and harder for the poor little angel to get over him. 

Dean was unfair. _Unfairly hot._

Like today, that bitch took of his shirt in front of Cas while they were studying together, leaving Cas a limp drooling mess. 

"It's so hot, was is your AC not working Cas" Dean whined and took off his shirt throwing it on Cas and making the poor kid gasp for breath. "Ohh" Dean hand fanned himself, resting his back against the headboard of Cas's bed. 

Cas just sighed and placed the shirt on the side, _not before sniffing Dean's essence._ "It's not my fault that the repair guy was busy Dean" he rolled his eyes and went back to studying the same sentence he has been studying since Dean entered the room. 

"What?" Cas said when he looked up from his book after a while to check Dean out and saw that Dean wasn't studying but instead was watching him. 

"I am bored, lets do something else" Dean said but Cas was having a hard time concentrating on the words as his eyes kept trailing down to the pink of Dean's naked nipples. 

"Dean we need to study, the finals are coming soon" he said after clearing his throat to hide his arousal. 

"Come on Cas, we both need a break. Just five minutes?" The walking, talking sin leaned forward, respecting no boundaries as he entered Cas's personal space. _Not that Cas was complaining._

The poor kid's breath hitched at Dean's closeness, "What do you wanna do?" 

"Hmm wanna play twister?" Dean cocked an eyebrow with a shit eating grin. 

"We're not five Dean" Cas rolled his eyes with a straight face to hide his real thoughts, _Yes please let's play twister, that way I can fall on top of you and touch your entire body with mine._

"Please" Dean pulled his lower lip out, dragging Cas's attention to them and Cas was trying his level best not to suck and bite that fat bottom lip. 

"Uh... Okay" Cas really needs to control himself otherwise his private part would start giving special appearances to Dean. 

So that lead to Cas hating twister, as he tried to keep his groin as away from Dean as possible. But it felt like that son of a bitch was deliberately trying to kill Cas with his closeness. 

Then the worst _best_ thing happened, Dean fell on top of Cas tangling their limbs together which lead to Cas's erection press against Dean's groin. 

_Holy fuck was Dean hard too? Oh god._

Both their faces turned a bright shade of pink as they realized that the other one was hard.

"Dean..." Cas started but was cut off when Dean crashed his lips against his. Cas didn't even realize when he started kissing back and raising his hips to rub against his soul mate on top of him. But he did realize that Dean was doing the same. 

It didn't even take ten seconds and both the teenage boys came in their pants embarrassingly fast. 

"You love me Cas? Because that would the best thing that happened to me" Dean asked pulling back and Cas noticed the green eyes holding back tears as if they were scared that Cas might reject them with a disgusted look. 

Cas was in no position to speak after cumming so instead he snaked his fingers in Dean's hair and pulled him down for another kiss. 

Their make out session continued on the twister sheet for what felt like centuries.

Dean kissed Cas all over his face and heard a slight 'I love you' when he was kissing Cas's neck. This was enough to make those green eyes go weak and let loose the tears that they have been holding back for years. 

"I love you too"


End file.
